


Salvation

by skinandbones



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst/Comfort, Clarus is such a good, Crying, FFXV Kink Meme, Fluff, M/M, They deserve good things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Clarus never liked it when Regis sobbed like this but he was always there to comfort his dear king.Filled for FFXV Kink Meme.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I swear... listening to the NieR soundtrack and writing this was a good mix.
> 
> Prompt [here](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=285769). 
> 
> Hope you like!

Late nights proved difficult for the king as of late, Clarus noticed this as the days came to an end and he remained by his side, adding any comfort he could give. Saddened by the dark shadows growing under Regis’ eyes, his shoulders hung defeated, and the added time of age brought him down in almost complete ruin.

Regis never had the time for anything else except dedicating his life to keep Insomnia and its people protected. He had meetings back and forth with the council, the accumulation of stress added to the mix, and the problems that arose in the lower parts of the city.

They piled endlessly but Regis continued his duty. He refused to stop.

There was never a period of rest, or the short amount of time Regis was able to grab a bite to eat before the next scheduled meeting, and Clarus could see it in the corner of the king’s eyes the tiredness settling in, the fading of that dear light as the arguments were thrown back and forth.

But it wasn’t only the work. Clarus assumed it started with the late passing of his wife and his time with Noctis. He remembered how him and everyone else in the Capital City mourned her. She was a woman like no other and not a day went by when he doesn’t remained strong for the sake of his son.

After losing his mother, Noctis became quiet and reserved. It was tough for Regis to make time for his son and he regretted not being there despite the promises he made.

Clarus saw the frustration when Regis had to send a messenger, to give Noctis the news he wasn’t able to dine together. It was another missed opportunity but there were moments when he had time to spare. He visited his son during bedtimes when he can, giving him the love he so well deserved. Every little kiss on the boy’s head and stories read out loud from a favorite book, he hoped Noctis will have pleasant dreams for the remainder of the night.

But there were nights where Noctis scream because of a nightmare. Regis would immediately go to his son no matter the time and comforted him as much as he could.

He still treasured those memories, being a father. Regis will always take that with him but there was so much more.

Regis couldn’t tell Noctis everything. There were secrets and he was still a young boy.

It was unfair.

The genuine concern for Regis weighed heavily upon Clarus’ heart. Clarus wasn’t used to seeing His Majesty like this and it pained him so. He would do _anything_ to see him smile again.

There wasn’t a cure to solve the torment that Regis had been keeping to himself all this time as the dam broke, but Clarus allowed his dearest friend to cry in his arms as the tears continued to flow, staining his top with blotches of wet drops. He could smell the lingering scent of alcohol of him but it didn’t do a thing to quell the ache that ripped Regis apart.

They remained in bed. His king’s body shook with a waterfall of sadness, his breathing ragged and all Clarus can do was give him the comfort he needed. Such sorrow did not fit His Majesty at all.

He gently touched along Regis’ face to wipe the tears away while another hand combed through the ashen hairs, calming him as much he can.

Regis tightened his grip around Clarus’ waist, his face buried deep into His Shield’s chest, another shudder escaped him. Clarus lowered his hands along the man’s back, rubbing in circles before placing a kiss over his head.

Then with a surprise, Clarus hummed a melody. A little gift to give his king.

The lyrics were forgotten to him but the song, he prayed, would give him the peace his friend deserved. The lullaby started out slow and he found himself smiling at the small memory when he had shared this with his own children.

He found it beautiful and he hoped his king did too.

In time, the crying stopped. Regis’ eyes were closed and he remained nestled in Clarus’ arms, the rise and fall of a sleeping king as he breathed in and out. Clarus rested a hand over Regis’ face, admiring every little detail and the warmth of a cheek beneath his skin. He sighed with relief and bent his head, bidding his king with a goodnight kiss and sweet dreams along the way.

Clarus pulled the white sheets over them and he shut his eyes, the thought of His Majesty never left him.

When dawn came, Clarus woke to the face of His Majesty’s smile and the subtle touch of a kiss along his lips, a whisper of a _Thank You_ before he settled back on his lover.

They were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
